fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/Exhibition Quest
Act 1= 26,783 HP |en12 = Golem |en12stats = Lvl 62 26,783 HP |en13 = Iron Golem |en13stats = Lvl 54 29,247 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Iron Golem |en21stats = Lvl 58 47,896 HP |en22 = Iron Golem |en22stats = Lvl 58 47,896 HP |en23 = Golem |en23stats = Lvl 65 28,046 HP |battle3 = Fatal Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Undying Hero |en31stats = Lvl 70 242,032 HP |dropicons = }} *非情なる十二の試練 (Merciless Twelve Labours) : Grants Self Guts Status (11 Times ・ 50% HP) *Upon entering wave 3, all party member on the field will get arts down debuff status (3 turns), so put your main hitter in back row and swap later. *Suggested servant : Euryale, Jeanne d'Arc (Alter) |5}} }} |-| Act 2= 23,980 HP |en12 = Goblin |en12stats = Lvl 52 24,014 HP |en13 = Werewolf |en13stats = Lvl 58 23,980 HP |battle2 = Battle 2/3 |en21 = Werewolf |en21stats = Lvl 62 27,463 HP |en22 = Goblin |en22stats = Lvl 58 44,567 HP |en23 = Goblin |en23stats = Lvl 58 44,567 HP |battle3 = Battle 3/3 |b3fatalbattle = y |en31 = Child of Light |en31stats = Lvl 70 306,976 HP |en32 = Mistress of Dun Scaith |en32stats = Lvl 90 518,875 HP |dropicons = }} *Upon facing Scathach and Cu chulainn your party thats on the field will get NP Lock debuff status for 3 turns. *Cu chulainn has 3 NP bars while Scathach-sensei has 4 bars *If you killed only one of them in same turn, either one of them will cast instant kill skill to your party on the field. To avoid this, you have to kill both of them in same turn. see this image *If you failed to kill both of them in same turn, after wiping out your party, the last remaining enemy will gain massive buffs such as critical damages, defense up and have chance to instant death for each attack. *Enemies Skills Info: **Scathach: Turn 1 auto-cast: team NP seal for 3 turns. **Scathach: very high crit chance. **Cu: spam Protection from Arrow if no PfA instance exists. **Scathach: spam Dodge when alone. **Gae Bolg (both): very high instant death. **Scathach (on death): Cu will cast an AoE skill on the next turn that instantly kills everyone, every hit he does can also inflict instant death. (not auto-cast, lower priority than their NP) **Cu (on death): Scathach will cast an AoE skill on the next turn that instantly kills everyone, every hit she does can also inflict instant death. (not auto-cast, lower priority than their NP) *Suggestion : bring any sure-hit ce, to pierce the evasion spam. or equip Royal Brand mystic code. may want to use any servant that can dispel enemy's buff |5}} }} |-| Act 3= |5}} }} |-| Act 4= |5}} }} |-| Act 5= |5}} }} |-| Act 6= |5}} }} |-| Finale= }} Trivia *Child of Light = Son of Lugh Category:Event Category:Quests